


Unconditionally

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, drunk people
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Negar o acontecido seria impossível a Hijikata Toshizou, já que independente de onde estivesse, Okita Souji seguiria em seus pensamentos.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou | Berserker & Okita Souji | Sakura Saber
Kudos: 2





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Eu nunca soube que precisava de um otp no Shinsengumi, até me deparar com Okita Souji e Hijikata Toshizou, é isso. Obrigada, universo de Fate, por me proporcionar mais essa graça, meu coração de shipper agradece. (っ ˘ω˘ς)

Ela não tinha o costume de tomar bebidas alcoólicas, de fato, Okita nunca havia se embebedado, por isso Hijikata não reclamou quando teve que carregá-la de volta a sede do Shinsengumi. Era uma noite fria de inverno e nevava razoavelmente, o que fazia com que as pegadas do vice-comandante demoníaco ficassem impressas pelo caminho.

Abriu a porta dos aposentos dela, estendendo o futon com ela ainda em suas costas. Okita Souji era bastante leve e aparentemente frágil, o que diferia completamente da imagem que idealizava dela, afinal, não era a toa que ocupava o posto de capitã da primeira divisão. Ela possuía uma força muito superior à maioria dos homens sob o comando dele, e embora jamais lhe tivesse dito isso, se orgulhava de sua subordinada, e a estimava ao seu próprio modo.

A respiração de Okita era calma, ao contrário de sua personalidade um tanto enérgica, que o irritava na maior parte das vezes, já que apesar de preferir o silêncio e isolamento à companhia de outros, Okita lhe negava mesmo isso, sempre aparecendo sem ser convidada, ou ainda invadindo seus aposentos sem se anunciar.

Hijikata a baixou com cuidado, depositando seu corpo sobre o futon.

Ela estava apagada até então, mas ao se ver longe do calor dele, entreabriu os olhos.

— Hijikata-san… — murmurou quase em reclamação, agarrando a manga de seu kimono.

— Você está no sede do Shinsengumi, Okita. Durma.

Ela negou com a cabeça, esperneando como uma criança.

— Eu não quero. Fique Hijikata-san, está frio... — insistiu, detendo-o com ainda mais afinco.

Hijikata tentou se livrar de seu aperto, mas como dito, Okita era muito mais forte do que aparentava, e ao puxá-lo para si, fez com que o vice-comandante demoníaco se desequilibrasse e caísse sobre um cotovelo, por muito pouco não depositando todo seu peso no pequeno corpo.

O vice-comandante estava a centímetros de Okita, sua irritação começando a tomar forma. A capitã o encarou perscrutante, como costumava fazer quando ele se mantinha tempo demais em silêncio — o que era quase sempre. 

— Está bravo comigo, Hijikata-san…?

— Não, não estou — ainda, quis acrescentar, mas se absteve.

— E vai ficar?

— Por que eu fica-...

— _Vai ficar?_

Hijikata suspirou, ela estava bêbada e sonolenta, relevaria tudo apenas desta vez, afinal, Okita Souji não era perfeita, também era suscetível a falhas, apesar de se manter sempre na linha.

— Não, não vou.

— Promete?

— Sim, prometo.

Okita sorriu docemente, como frequentemente fazia quando se direcionava a ele, então, elevou o tronco, e cobriu a distância que os separava. Seus lábios ainda frios, envolveram os dele, impulsivos, inexperientes, mas ternos. A mão de Hijikata se dirigiu ao rosto dela, pronto para interrompê-la, mas a boca de Okita se entreabriu, o calor envolvente o pegando desprevenido, e num momento de fraqueza, mesmo que brevemente, ele se viu correspondendo ao beijo, liderando-o até, antes de voltar aos sentidos, e afastá-la com cuidado, para o próprio bem dela; envergonhado de seu ato, mas estranhamente satisfeito.

Ela tornou a deitar, encarando-o com curiosidade. Hijikata sentou-se ao lado dela, sua atenção direcionada a outro lugar, a expressão indecifrável.

— Prometeu que não ficaria bravo, Hijikata-san…

— Sim, eu sei — respondeu distraidamente.

— Não se preocupe, amanhã terei esquecido tudo — o tranquilizou, rindo consigo mesma.

Inexplicavelmente, saber disso o incomodou incomensuravelmente, e por um momento, pensou no que poderia ter acontecido caso outro membro do Shinsengumi a tivesse trazido para casa. Ele não era ignorante aos atributos dela ou surdo ao que ouvia. Muitos homens teriam facilmente tirado proveito da situação, e caso isso tivesse acontecido, provavelmente o fato não chegaria aos seus ouvidos, pois, Okita nem ao menos cogitaria a hipótese de se tornar um problema para que tomassem providências, ainda mais se isso envolvesse uma punição a um companheiro.

A destra alcançou sua bochecha, apertando-a com um beliscão.

— Você faria o mesmo caso não fosse eu?!

— Hijikata-san…! — choramingou.

— Ousa brincar com seu vice-comandante, capitã?

Okita deu tapinhas na mão dele, franzindo o cenho.

— N-Não, eu não ouso... Hijikata-san… eu não faria, me desculpe!!!

O vice-comandante a libertou enfim, cobrindo-a com o acolchoado até o pescoço quando esta se aquietou, ainda que massageasse a área afetada pela investida dele, frustrada.

Lhe dando as costas, Hijikata se manteve em silêncio por um instante, observando a mão com que a tocara, seus punhos abrindo e fechando.

— Não se atreva a esquecer desta noite, Okita. Tenha certeza de que acharei formas de você me compensar pelo atrevimento, entendido?

Hijikata esperou, mas não houve resposta de sua subordinada. _Depois de tudo, Okita o estava ignorando?!_ Ele voltou-se para ela, impetuoso, constatando que agora, se vendo aquecida e em paz com seu coração, Okita havia rendido-se ao sono na segurança da companhia de seu vice-comandante; seus dedos ainda se prendendo ao kimono dele.

O vice-comandante não tentou se soltar, de fato negar o acontecido lhe parecia algo impossível, porque Okita com seu beijo atrapalhado e desavisado, havia assegurado a impossibilidade de Hijikata libertar-se de seu alcance, já que independente de onde estivesse, Okita Souji seguiria em seus pensamentos.


End file.
